Fortune's Fool
by eprime
Summary: AU. First-War, but a slightly skewed universe. Sirius, who completed his education at Durmstrang and spent a few years immersed in Wizarding circles on the Continent, finally returns to England.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fortune's Fool

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Contains:** questionable pick up lines

**Summary:** AU. First-War, but a slightly skewed universe. The war isn't quite so visible and doesn't play out exactly the same way, but is definitely there behind the scenes. Sirius, who completed his education at Durmstrang and spent a few years immersed in Wizarding circles on the Continent, finally returns to England.

**Word count:** ~5300

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

The sound of knocking pulled Sirius out of his novel. Mildly curious, he went to answer the front door. He hadn't lived in the building long, and he hadn't given many people his address. He hoped it wasn't the Squib housefrau from two doors down. Ever since he'd made the tactical error of helping her tote her shopping up the stairs one day, she'd chatted him up at every opportunity, despite his unfailingly cool reception. He hoped she'd not actually resort to knocking at his door.

Fortunately, he opened to a rather stocky fellow with dark red hair and a pleasant smile instead. "Hullo, I'm Gideon Prewett. I live in the flat just below yours." He held out his hand, and Sirius shook it automatically. Prewett. He was vaguely aware of that name-pureblood, definitely, but his hazy knowledge suggested it was one of the lesser families.

"Sirius Black. Pleased to meet you."

"We're having a bit of a party this evening. Wanted to give you fair warning as things might get a bit rowdy." He gave Sirius a friendly wink. "You're welcome to come. Swing round anytime after eight, why don't you?"

"Ah, thank you. Perhaps, I will." Sirius smiled politely, though he had no intention of taking him up on the invitation. He didn't relish the idea of making awkward small talk with a room full of strangers, particularly when he was only invited to forestall any complaints he might have about the noise level.

Yet, when eight o'clock came and went, and he could hear the music thumping up through the floorboards, he found himself considering the possibility. He held out for another hour and a half, nursing a drink and turning pages without much comprehension of the novel he'd been trying to get through earlier. Finally, he snapped the book shut and went to his closet to pull out something more appropriate to wear.

He had no idea what sort of crowd it would be, really, but then his upbringing had certainly taught him how to work a social situation to his best advantage. He decided on a pair of charcoal slacks and a cool-blue silk shirt that set off the grey of his eyes nicely. Unlikely as it would be that there would be anyone worth attracting at the party, Sirius had enough vanity that he wanted everyone to appreciate his good looks, even if he wasn't particularly interested in indulging their interest.

He grabbed an unopened bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet and followed the music down the stairs to the appropriate door. The door was closed and Sirius knocked on it without much hope of being heard. The music was much louder down here, and the tumult of voices could easily be heard even in the hallway.

Someone did answer, however, and he found himself face to face with a man of about his height whose mouth curved into a lopsided smile as he looked Sirius over. "Hello. I assume you're here for the party." The man gestured at the bottle in Sirius' hand. "And not to complain about the racket?"

The man's brown eyes wrinkled at the corners when he smiled, and he shook his rather shaggy hair back as he leaned against the doorjamb and lifted one eyebrow in amused inquiry.

"Oh, right." Sirius lifted the bottle and smiled in return. "I live upstairs. Gideon, er, Prewett invited me."

The man laughed. "Ah, the upstairs tenant. Did you feel obliged to come and be neighborly, or had you just given up on getting any sleep tonight and thought you'd better cut your losses?"

Finding himself responding to the man's good humor, Sirius shook his head and laughed. "None of the above," he said gallantly.

"No? Well, I hope the festivities don't disappoint." The man stood aside and swept his arm in a theatrical invitation to enter. "Feel free to mingle. Shall I just take this on to the kitchen for you?" Sirius passed over the bottle and watched him disappear into the crowd of dancing people.

It definitely wasn't like one his family's soirees. Going by their attire and the differing level of comfort with the Muggle music blaring from the speakers, the crowd was a tossed salad of blood traitors, half-bloods, and muggleborn-decidedly impure. His parents would be rolling in their graves if they weren't, unfortunately, still in disgustingly good health.

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed a tall, dark-skinned man dancing with a girl with long blonde hair down to her waist, and who was dressed in one of the indecently short skirts the Muggle girls all seemed to favor these days. He was suddenly struck by the idea that the hosts might have invited actual Muggles to the party, and a sense of disorientation swept over Sirius as he stared, forgetting all sense of propriety.

"Shacklebolt's taken, I'm afraid. Or is it the girl you're interested in?"

The man who had answered the door was at his shoulder, following his gaze. Sirius turned, a little taken aback by the insinuation. "No, I just-he looked familiar, and I...his father knows mine, I believe. I was rather surprised to find him here, that's all."

"What, slumming?" The man gave him an amused smile and held out a glass tumbler with a couple of fingers of tawny liquid. "Brought you a drink."

"Thank you..." Sirius lifted his eyebrows in inquiry, and the man laughed. "Sorry, terribly unmannerly of me. I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

Undeniably a wizarding name, but not one he knew at all.

"Sirius Black." Sirius flashed him his best smile as they shook hands, almost unwilling to let go as Remus' warm fingers slipped away from his. Instead, he watched Remus curl them around his own drink as they clinked glasses and tossed back a swallow of the smooth whiskey. "It's all rather different from where I've been." Sirius tried to explain. "I've only just got back to England, and...I didn't mean that. What you said about slumming. I just..."

"No worries. I know what you meant, Sirius Black." His expression was too soft and open to be mocking, but the words made Sirius bristle a little anyway. Remus noticed, and his smile quirked into a more mischievous expression. "Well, I would imagine this isn't your usual sort of affair, is it?"

"I'm not sure I know what my usual sort of affair is," Sirius answered gamely. "My family's? No." He tossed back another portion of the whiskey and slid a sidelong glance at Remus, not used to feeling so awkward. "Do I seem so out of place?"

"Quite the contrary." Remus leaned against a nearby bookshelf. "You look like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth. I'm sure you could fit in anywhere you took a fancy to."

"It does you know."

"Does what?"

"Melt in my mouth."

The sight of Remus laughing did something to his insides, and Sirius took a step closer without even thinking about it, rather intrigued for reasons he couldn't really name.

"Do you live here?"

"I'm staying here for now." Remus' expression had closed up a little, though he regarded Sirius steadily, idly swirling the liquid in his glass.

"With..." Sirius cast about for the name. "Gideon?"

"Yes, he's a friend."

Sirius decided to pay Remus back for his earlier question. "Just a friend?"

Remus' expression grew noticeably colder. "Yes. He's seeing Marlene McKinnon." He nodded in the direction of the blonde-haired girl dancing with Shacklebolt.

McKinnon. Sirius whistled internally, so she wasn't a muggle after all, not that blood traitors were thought of much better than that. Still, even his family had a healthy respect for the power of their line.

Sirius pushed the thought away to focus on the way Remus' eyes were harder and more challenging now. He stared at Sirius as if he was in the middle of a confrontation that was about to get ugly, but one from which he wasn't backing down.

"So he won't mind if I find out?"

Remus frowned. "Find out what?"

"If you melt in my mouth." Sirius closed the distance before he could react, cupping his hand behind Remus' head and pulling him in as Sirius all but devoured his slack mouth with a kiss, intense and hungry, thrilling down to his toes as Remus tentatively began to respond. After a long moment, Sirius pulled away to take in Remus' parted lips and dazed expression.

Remus stared at him, unblinking. His cheeks had gone slightly pink, and Sirius could see the subtle rise and fall of his chest from his quickened breath. It made Sirius want to push the shirt away from Remus' exposed collarbone and mark the flesh of his throat with bruising kisses, but before he could even think about moving again, Remus had pushed past him and disappeared into the crowd.

"That went well," Sirius said under breath, not really sorry at all that he'd given into the inexplicable impulse of the moment. Something about Remus Lupin drew him in, and Sirius wasn't given overmuch to worrying about his actions or to regrets. And it had been a fantastic kiss.

Unfortunately, Sirius didn't see Remus again for the rest of the night, and a few days later when he ran into Gideon on the stairs he found out that Remus wasn't even staying at the flat at the moment.

"He's away visiting a friend. Look..." Squaring his shoulders, Gideon looked up at where Sirius stood on the riser above him. "Remus doesn't need complications. You should stay away from him."

"I was just asking after him." Sirius frowned. "I hardly think that's a complication, is it?"

"Right. Well." Gideon cleared his throat and glanced away. "He's not..."

"He's not what?" Sirius asked, a hint of anger beginning to color his voice.

"He's not the one for you. Look, just take my advice. Stay away him."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until a few days later that Sirius saw Remus again when he ducked into a neighborhood cafe to escape a sudden downpour and to have a cup of tea. Remus was sitting alone at one of the small tables with his own cup and saucer and didn't notice Sirius enter.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Startled, Remus looked up, the faintest blush staining his cheekbones as he met Sirius' eyes. "Oh, certainly," he said stiltedly, gesturing to the chair opposite. "Please."

Several seconds of awkward silence ensued.

"Listen," they both spoke simultaneously, then laughed, breaking the tension a bit.

Still grinning, Sirius lifted his eyebrows as if to ask permission to continue, and Remus gave a nod.

"I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Remus' voice was mild, but he had that stubborn tilt to his chin again that for some reason made the air around Sirius feel charged. He couldn't deny he wanted to kiss that look off his face once more, but he had the feeling this time he might get punched if he tried it on.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to presume..."

"You didn't?" The corner of Remus' mouth was twitching up.

"Well, yes, I suppose I did." Sirius laughed, spreading his hands in apology across the small table. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, well, you're forgiven, I suppose." Remus was grinning over his tea cup as he raised it to his lips. "You've probably grown accustomed to everyone swooning at your feet whenever you so much as grace them with a smile."

"But not you?"

"Ah, look." Biting his lip, Remus looked down. His hair fell forward across his cheeks, obscuring his eyes, and Sirius had to resist the urge to reach across and brush it back. "I'm just not..."

"Gay?"

At that, Remus laughed darkly. "Oh, I'm definitely that."

"Then?"

The question earned him a snort of amusement. "You really do expect everyone to fall at your feet."

"You seemed to be enjoying it at the time." Sirius leaned closer, smiling, letting his eyes roam over Remus' features.

Remus stiffened, sitting back in his chair and watching Sirius without any trace of amusement. "Let's just say I'm not your type."

Sirius frowned. "I think I can judge for myself what my type is."

"You don't-"

"You think I really care that you're not a pureblood? Is that what this is about?" Sirius let his fingertips graze the knuckles of the hand Remus had curled around his tea cup, not even blinking when the hot tea sloshed out of the cup, splashing on both their hands. "I don't."

Eyeing him skeptically, Remus took a deep breath. Sirius could tell he was about to refute his claim. "Seems to me you're the one with the problem. It's obvious you know about my family-"

"Who doesn't?" Remus asked with a short laugh that didn't sound happy at all.

For a moment, Sirius clenched his jaw, wondering if they'd actually done something to personally harm Remus, or if it was just the same general associations he'd been dealing with all his life, usually to his advantage if he was being honest with himself. "I'm a Black, yes, but I'm not my family. You don't even know me. Is it fair to judge me based on just my name?"

Looking momentarily chastened, Remus dropped his eyes, confusion making his face look oddly young and vulnerable. "I...no, I suppose not."

"I'm not like them. They sent me away when I was eleven. To Durmstrang. They didn't think the headmaster at Hogwarts would rein in my unfortunate tendencies toward independent thought, and after I finished school they tried to ensconce me in the Old World wizarding circles on the Continent. They didn't trust me back home yet because Durmstrang hadn't beaten me down to their satisfaction."

Sirius looked away from the growing look of compassion in Remus' eyes, adopting a familiar cloak of cool indifference that was shredded when Remus said, "Bugger." He ended up snorting out a laugh instead.

"Indeed."

"Your brother went to Hogwarts, didn't he?"

Surprised, Sirius met Remus' eyes. "You knew him?"

"A bit, yeah." Remus watched him curiously. "He was a year below me, but we were both prefects. He didn't have much to do with me."

"Yes, I can imagine." Sirius laughed bitterly. "He's dead now."

"I know." Remus took in the surprise and touched Sirius' hand in apologetic sympathy. "I mean, I heard about it. I'm sorry."

"It was his own fault." The tone of his voice indicated the subject was closed, though Sirius was sorry when Remus drew his hand away again.

"What made you finally come back?" Remus asked, rather hesitantly.

"Oh, that." Sirius shot him a brilliant smile. "My Uncle Alphard left me a small fortune. My parents were incensed, of course. They couldn't hang my inheritance over my head anymore."

"Fortune's favorite son, are you?"

"Fortune's fool."

They laughed.

"You know, we would've been in the same year, then," Sirius said rather wistfully.

"I wonder to which House you'd have been sorted if you'd come to Hogwarts."

Grimacing, Sirius shrugged. "My whole family has always been sorted into Slytherin, I'm afraid. No doubt I'd've ended up with that lot."

"I don't know. You don't seem very Slytherin to me. In fact," Remus cocked his head, studying him with a teasing glint in his eye, "you remind me a bit of someone. Someone from my House."

Intrigued, Sirius leaned forward, raising his eyebrows expectantly. "Which House were you, then?"

A small smile tugged at Remus' lips. "Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor!" Sirius growled playfully. "That explains a lot."

"Now you know how low you've sunk." Remus shook his head in mock sympathy.

They were laughing together again, and Sirius couldn't help but feel another jolt of...he didn't even know-attraction, for sure, but something more as well. He really wanted to know Remus better. Impulsively, he reached for Remus' hand, letting his fingers curl up into the palm.

"I want to see you again." He kept his voice low, trying not to draw attention to them.

The relaxed smile Remus had been wearing faded into confusion and wariness. "You're seeing me now."

Sirius tightened his grip as Remus tried to slip his hand away. "No, I mean. I'd like to...for us to go out. May I take you to dinner? Tonight?"

"I can't." His expression closing up again, Remus determinedly tugged his hand free.

"Why did Gideon warn me off?" Sirius asked suddenly, studying the unhappy cast of Remus' features and feeling guilty for having caused it.

Remus looked up in surprise. "He did?"

"Yes, after the party I ran into him. He told me you didn't need complications. To stay away." Sirius dropped his eyes for a moment, considering, then raised them again. "Are you seeing someone? Is that why?"

"Gideon is..." Sighing heavily, Remus sat back in his chair, raising his hands to run through his hair with an air of frustration. "I _was_ seeing his brother. Fabian Prewett. But that's over. It's been over for a while. Gideon's just..." Remus shook his head. "It's not important."

Sirius could see that it was important, but it wasn't the sort of thing he could ask about, even though he was dying to know what the circumstances of the breakup were. He supposed it didn't really matter, given he could already see the results right in front of him.

"So there's nothing stopping you from giving me a chance, is there?"

Abruptly, Remus stood, his chair scooting across the floor with a harsh grating sound that made both of them flinch. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a nice bloke, but I can't do this. You wouldn't want me anyway if you knew about me. I've got to go."

"Remus, wait!" But the door was already swinging shut behind him. Sirius considered for only a half a moment before he was on his feet and following. He caught up to Remus inside their own building, in the tiny vestibule between the main door and the door to the stairwell.

"Remus. Would you quit running away from me!" Sirius reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, and Remus whirled around, eyes flashing.

"What is it that you don't understand? I don't want to see you again! I don't want to go to dinner with you! And I don't want to kiss you!"

Sirius took a long look at Remus' flushed, furious face and gave himself over to the only possible course of action. Ignoring Remus' gasp, he hauled him into his arms and crashed their mouths together with all the impulsiveness and bravado that his parents had so often despaired of choking out of him. For one stunned moment, Remus was rigid against him and then he melted into it, kissing Sirius back with an equal fervor that made them both moan and strain closer.

Remus' hands were tangled in his hair, tightening enough to make his eyes sting as Sirius captured Remus' tongue and sucked hard, making him press into Sirius' body. Gasping, Sirius tore his mouth away to taste Remus' throat as he arched it so invitingly.

"Wait! Ahh..." Remus groaned as Sirius bit the curve of his shoulder. "Stop. Stop Sirius!" His hands were pushing against Sirius' chest now, and Sirius raised his head to stare at him, resisting the effort.

"Upstairs, then? My place?" He couldn't comprehend why Remus was denying them now.

"We can't do this." Remus started to twist away, and Sirius tightened his arms around him. "We've barely known each other five minutes!"

"Remus. I don't-"

"I'm a werewolf!" The words were thrown out in a low voice, angry and scared and defiant. "Not just a half-blood. A werewolf. A Dark Creature."

Distantly, Sirius heard himself speak, his arms going slack and empty as Remus finally was able to step away. "What?"

"You heard me." Remus was staring at him wildly, chest heaving. A vicious, hurt grin twisted his mouth. "Now you know. Still interested?"

Sirius stared at him blankly, lips parted, not processing the words at all. "What?"

"Yeah," Remus said softly. "That's what I thought." He turned, his hand on the door to the street. "Don't worry. I already had plans to move out of Gideon's place. It was only temporary. You won't see me again." Then he was out the door and before Sirius could achieve a moment of clarity, the crack of Apparation made the point moot.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius stepped inside and looked around at the garish furnishings of the Muggle shop. The air felt thick and moist, and the scent of sandalwood seemed to waft from every object. Brightly colored posters lined the walls and pink and purple paisley color drapes and cushions shocked the eye with their vibrant and swirling patterns. The shelves were lined with ikons and paraphernalia-a combination of incomprehensible Muggle whatsits and legitimate magical tools. He recognized the crystal balls and the several sets of Tarot decks, none with moving images, though. The clicking of beads alerted him to Remus' presence as he stepped through the strands of dangling beads from a back room. Remus froze when he saw him.

Going for a show a nonchalance, Sirius grinned, casting a look askance around the shop. "So this is where you work?"

The long moment of silence that followed eventually made Sirius shift awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets and casting about for something else to break the tension. But before he could form words, the shock seemed to drain from Remus and he stepped forward, watching Sirius warily.

"I help out from time to time. Run the till. Do a few readings now and then." Remus gestured at one of the decks sitting on the counter.

"Really?" Sirius raised a skeptical brow and smirked. "I didn't think anyone actually used Divs outside of school."

Remus huffed a laugh and spread his hands in a self-deprecating gesture. "We all have our gifts. My readings are quite sought after, really."

"By Muggles?"

"Yes, why not? Wizards don't have the monopoly on wanting to find easy answers."

Sirius sauntered forward and leaned against the counter. Tapping his finger against the deck, he grinned up at Remus. "Do me, then?"

His eyes crinkled, though Remus ignored the suggestive comment, folding his arms on the counter and giving Sirius an amused, speculative look. "Do you have a question?"

"What do the Muggles ask?"

"The usual things, Sirius. They're just people too, you know."

"I know." Sirius cast his eyes down, flushing a little at the reprimand in Remus' voice, but Remus took pity on him and nudged his hand.

"They ask about money, jobs, problems with their families." He grinned. "But mostly about love."

Sirius grinned back, his eyes gleaming with humor. "So you can predict my love life?"

"The cards can," Remus answered with mock seriousness.

"Then show me. Tell me about love."

Deftly, Remus shuffled the cards then pushed the stack toward Sirius. "Cut the deck."

Sirius lifted off the top half of the cards and set them next the bottom pile. A small smile playing around his lips, Remus combined the two halves again and began to lay out the pattern.

By the time the last card was turned over, Sirius had dropped his head into his hands and made a sound like a pitiful whimper. Remus laughed.

"So you do know your Divs, then."

Sirius raised rueful eyes to Remus. "I think you stacked the deck."

"It's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" Sirius snorted. "I may as well throw myself off of a bridge now. Save myself the trouble."

"Now now. There's always a chance to change things. You know, for someone who doesn't believe in all this, you certainly seem to be taking it to heart," Remus teased.

Returning the grin, Sirius shook his head. "Never said I didn't believe, just that I didn't think anyone bothered with it outside of school. Besides..." He deliberately held Remus' gaze. "I was rather hoping for a turn around in my love life."

Remus flushed, fumbling the cards in his hands then hastily regathering them.

"You want me to do another spread?"

"No." Sirius' eyes flicked down to the tempting curve at the corner of Remus' mouth. "Unless it's you spread across this counter." Their eyes met again for a charged moment, and then they both lunged forward. His hands wound through Remus' hair and pulled him into a hot, open-mouthed kiss that they both moaned into. The counter dug into his hipbones as he pressed as close as he could, tilting his head the better to slide his tongue deep into Remus' mouth. Remus met him just as fervently, opening up to the kiss and running his fingers across the broad sweep of Sirius' shoulders.

They were panting hard when they finally broke away, and Remus stepped back away from the counter. "We can't. Customers."

"No one's here," Sirius protested, his heavy-lidded look of lust not straying from Remus for an instant.

"Shit." Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast a quick charm at the door. It locked with an audible click and the blinds shuttered down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Peter shouldn't have told you where I work."

"Don't blame him too much. He took a shine to me at that party after you ran off, and he was three sheets to the wind when I ran into him in the pub. And I _can_ be rather charming when I want to be."

"Quite," Remus said in a dry tone that made Sirius grin into Remus' hair. They were sprawled together on a rather ratty old sofa in the tiny back room, still naked and sticky and flushed.

"Can't believe you're complaining about that _now_, anyway." Sirius stroked a hand down Remus' back. "Give us a moment, at least, to enjoy the afterglow."

Remus snickered. "The afterglow?"

"Yes!" Sirius reached up to give an admonishing tug to a lock of Remus' hair. "Not very romantic are you?"

"I just..." Remus lifted his head, propping his chin on Sirius' chest and meeting his eyes. "I don't know what to make of you."

"Good. I don't like to be pegged with neat little classifications that let people label then dismiss you."

Remus just shook his head, but smiled a little. "You've got quite a reputation in the building from what I hear."

"Do I?" Sirius was honestly surprised. "How can I possibly have? Except the one party, I've kept quietly to myself and had no visitors."

"Arabella," Remus said simply.

"Who?"

"Arabella Figg. She lives on your floor." Remus smirked at Sirius. "She thinks you're the second coming of Merlin, only better looking apparently. And ever so gallant."

Sirius snorted. "Oh, that one. Just goes to show all the so-called good breeding gets you nothing but trouble."

Remus laughed.

"So, you've been keeping tabs on me?" Sirius gave Remus a sly smile, who promptly flushed and looked away.

"No."

"Yes, you have." Sirius nudged him. "Admit it. You couldn't stop thinking about me."

"Think a lot of yourself don't you?" Remus drew his lips into a straight line, but Sirius could tell he was unwillingly amused.

"I certainly couldn't stop thinking about you."

That got Remus to look at him again with a rather vulnerable expression, and Sirius felt a triumphant little thrill of victory.

"What are you doing here?" Remus said finally, wariness coloring his voice.

"I told you before, I want to get to know you better." Sirius made his words as sincere as he could. "I know you don't quite trust me. I suppose if I were you, I'd be leery of trusting me, too. But I mean it."

Remus looked so uncertain that Sirius couldn't resist brushing his thumb across his cheekbone, wanting to ease the tension that he could see in the tightening of his jaw.

"I don't know what it is, but I really like you. It feels good to be with you. Really good."

He was sure it was longing he saw before Remus closed his eyes a moment, untangling himself from Sirius and sitting up.

"Are you really not close to your family?"

"I've only spoken to them once since I came back to London. Let's just say we didn't part on good terms."

"Gideon doesn't trust you."

Sirius frowned. "Why?"

"Because you must understand the political climate here, even if you've been away. My circle of acquaintances and yours surely don't see eye to eye."

"I don't have a circle of acquaintances here." Sirius had almost growled the words, sitting up himself to give Remus a hard look. "I wasn't allowed, was I?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. I'm not like my family. I never have been. I know I can't expect you to believe that, but-"

"I do."

Sirius blinked. "What?"

"I do believe you. Maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part-that's what Gideon says-but I do."

The words brought a slow burn of relief that edged out the adrenaline that had been twisting his insides unpleasantly.

"So he thinks I'm-what? Trying to get close to you for some reason other than I like you and want to shag you senseless?"

His cheeks went a bit pink again, but Remus quirked a tiny grin despite his confirmation of Sirius' guess. "Yes. I suppose it's not really a secret that I'm involved in what might be considered by some as subversive activities."

"You want to overthrow the Minister of Magic?" Sirius couldn't resist asking, returning the grin.

Remus laughed. "Not exactly." Then he shook his head and the smile disappeared. "But it's not a joke, Sirius. There is a battle going on, whether it's obvious or not, and I know I've picked my side."

Sirius was silent for a long moment, cursing his family, his isolation from what should have rightfully been his world, aghast at the seriousness of Remus' words and the apprehension in his eyes.

"You don't really think I'm here to-to ferret out information from you, do you? To _spy_? Sent by my family and their friends?"

Remus watched him steadily, his fingers unconsciously twisting together in his lap, before he shook his head. "I don't think that. My gut instinct tells me that you're not like that. If anything, you'd be more straightforward about getting information."

"What?" Sirius barked a laugh. "Like torture?"

"Yeah." Remus gave a mirthless laugh, too. "Maybe. But I don't think you're like that, even if other people are suspicious of you-and they will be-I'm not."

"So," Sirius began carefully. "You're not going to run away again? You don't care what they think?"

Remus smiled, and this time it reached his eyes. "I'm not, and I don't. You haven't forgotten what I am, have you? Be a bit hypocritical of me to judge you based on your accident of birth, wouldn't it?"

The echo of his own words made Sirius grin. "Yeah, it would."

"So." Remus swallowed and lifted his chin in that provocative way that made Sirius want to shove him back down against the couch again. "So if you really want to...to stay and get to know me, well, I'd like that. I want that, too."

He didn't need a better offer. Sirius leaned in, but just before their mouths met, Remus put his fingers to Sirius' lips. "I _do_ have secrets, Sirius. People to protect. You have to know that upfront. I won't be able to tell you everything. Not yet."

"I can live with that," Sirius murmured against the pads of Remus' fingers, and then they were kissing, slow and deep as Remus let him push him down and cover his body with his own.


End file.
